Encrucijadas
by LegendaryQueen
Summary: Susan vuelve a Narnia después de la muerte de sus hermanos, pero su regresó no es como ella lo había soñado. Alguien de su pasado volverá y su regreso causará muchos problemas ¿Cómo tomará Susan el ver su nueva realidad? ¿Será capaz de permanecer en Narnia esta vez? ¿Cuáles serán las decisiones que tomará? ¿Aún ama a Caspian? Suspian Un poco de dark Susan
1. Chapter 1

**Las crónicas de Narnia: Encrucijada**

 **Capítulo 1**

No podía ver nada, en mi mente escuchaba un ligero sonido agudo, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, tanto que no podía ni levantarme, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado así. Si me dijeran que he estado aquí en esta situación por tres minutos lo creería o tres días lo creería posible también. No puedo recordar nada, no sé qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de recobrar la conciencia, simplemente recuerdo la sensación de despertar de un sueño, pero lo único que podía ver era una espesa negrura.

Escucho voces, algunas suenan terriblemente familiares, pero no pueden ser ellos, no hay manera en el mundo en que sean ellos, las otras voces no las reconozco, trato fuertemente de abrir mis ojos o hacer que alguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccione y se mueva, pero el esfuerzo en inútil, así que opto por escuchar lo que las voces dicen, esperando que lo que digan tenga algo de sentido para mí.

—¿Creen que despierte pronto? —Era una voz de mujer, no había duda en eso, sin embargo, la única persona a la que le pertenece esa voz no puede ser la que habla, sería imposible.

—No lo sé, solo espero que su llegada no altere las cosas aquí — Una voz de hombre, al escucharla me dan unas ganas de soltarme a llorar, es imposible que sea él, ¿por qué mi mente me hace esto? ¿por qué no puedo despertar?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no te alegras que está aquí?

—Claro que me alegra ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a preguntar eso? Pero tú sabes lo que puede pasar con su llegada y no estoy seguro de que todos sean buenos. Su llegada solo significa que tendrá que tomar decisiones.

—Deberían dejar de pelear, por ahora debemos esperar a que despierte, que nos cuente que es lo que ha pasado y como es que está aquí y después, después pasará lo que tenga que pasar. — Esa voz era completamente desconocida para mí, pero al parecer me conocen.

Escucho que la puerta se abre, los pasos son sutiles, pero aun así hacen eco en el piso.

—¿Ya ha despertado? Traje algo de ropa que quizá podría quedarle —Otra mujer, su voz tampoco me sonaba familiar

—¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿por qué te preocupas siquiera? Sería mejor para ti que no despertara — La voz de un hombre, tengo un vago recuerdo de haberlo escuchado cuando apenas comenzaba a tomar conciencia, pero al parecer se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, por el tono hostil con el que contestó se nota que no le agradaba la mujer que recientemente había entrado.

—¡Rilian! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —contestó enojada la primera voz de mujer que escuché. Rilian, al menos ahora tengo un nombre, por alguna razón me suena familiar.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿no es así Sandra? ¿No es ella quien te impide estar con mi padre? Déjame decirte algo, aunque ella no estuviera aquí no tendrías ninguna posibilidad, mi padre siempre ha tenido un capricho por ella, un capricho que mi madre pagó caro. —escucho como da un largo suspiro y luego continua— ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me hagas caso, aprende tu sola la lección y sufre, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí, pero de seguro ya te debes estar arrepintiendo, ya comenzó a cambiar ¿cierto? Ya no te presta tanta atención, ni te mira… deberías irte acostumbrando, te lo digo por experiencia.

—Esas cosas entre tu padre y yo, lo que pase en nuestra relación solo nos confiere a Caspian y a mi

¿Caspian?

¿Caspian? ¿Rilian? ¿Será posible que…? No, es imposible, debe haber un error, todo esto es un sueño—Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos una vez más por el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Siento como mis mejillas se sienten húmedas, no puedo evitar el dejar escapar una lagrima, reconocía las voces, solo no quería aceptarlo, aún no puedo hacerlo, pero no hay duda en que esa es su voz, soñé tantas veces con ella deseando tanto por volver a escucharla, sinceramente nunca pensé que sería capaz de volver a hacerlo y mucho menos ahora cuando mi vida comenzaba a tener una nueva dirección.

¿Será él o es solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada?

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien piensa explicarme?

¿Caspian?

—¡Caspian! —¡Es el! Ya no hay duda

En ese momento soy capaz de abrir mis ojos, la luz me ciega momentáneamente, pero en cuando puedo ver me encuentro sentada en la cama y, ante mí, se encuentran dos mujeres y un joven a los que no conozco, con lágrimas rodando por mi cara veo a lado derecho de mi cama a Edmund, del derecho a Lucy y enfrente de mi está ÉL.

—¡SUSAN! Despertaste — dice Lucy entre sollozos

—Hola Lu

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia, es un concepto totalmente nuevo a los que he visto a lo largo de mi historia en fanfition y también diferente a la historia que tenía anteriormente, si me siguen desde hace tiempo sabrán que tenía otra historia que, por razones personales me vi forzada a eliminar, pero ahora les traigo una nueva, totalmente fresca y original, espero de todo corazón que les guste, no tienen idea de lo emocionada que estoy porque lo lean, por favor denle una oportunidad, sé que este capítulo es muy corto pero me esforzaré por hacerlos cada vez más largo, como adelanto les puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más de la situación que ha pasado tanto en el mundo de susan como en Narnia. Si ven en la información de la historia a los personajes principales podrán darse una mejor idea de cómo manejaré la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las crónicas de Narnia: Encrucijada**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _—¡SUSAN! Despertaste — dice Lucy entre sollozos_

 _—Hola Lu_

Lucy se acerca a mí y me abraza tan fuerte que por un momento siento que no respiro, pero no es por la fuerza del abrazo si no que yo misma me encuentro sosteniendo la respiración, nunca creí volver a abrazarla, solo segundos después siento otro par de brazos rodearme y no me hace falta voltear ni abrir los ojos que, desde que sentí a mi hermana he mantenido cerrados, para saber que la otra persona era Edmund, no pude evitar seguir llorando.

Todos estos años habían pasado en los que yo no sentía otra cosa más que culpa por no haber ido con ellos a la estación, culpa porque nuestra última plática había sido una pelea, todo porque quería olvidar mi dolor y me aferraba a la idea de que Narnia no existía, y heme aquí de nuevo, es más que un sueño hecho realidad, un bello sueño en verdad.

Finalmente rompemos el abrazo y una de las chicas a las que no reconozco es quien rompe el silencio.

—Creo que mejor iré a avisar a Peter que ya despertó— Todos los demás presentes se limitan a asentir y el chico rubio se retira con ella.

—Te hemos extrañado Susan— La voz de Edmund me hace volver al momento que teníamos.

Me rompe el corazón verlo llorar, las únicas veces en las que lo he visto hacerlo es cuando murieron nuestros padres e incluso ahí trató de ser fuerte.

—Yo los he extrañado a ustedes—Logro decir con mi voz quebrándose más a cada palabra— no tienen ni idea de cómo ha sido mi vida sin ustedes, si es que se le puede llamar vida. — dicho eso bajo la cabeza, pues la verdad es que la vida que comencé después de enterarme de sus muertes no es algo de lo que esté muy orgullosa.

—Pero estas aquí ahora, eso es lo importante— dice Lucy con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa todos nos volteamos hacia la puerta que se abre de golpe.

—Estas despierta—Realmente nunca pensé que estaría tan alegre de escuchar su voz

—Si, por más que quisiera no podía seguir durmiendo, todos hablan mucho ¿sabes? — dije dejando salir una sonrisa totalmente genuina.

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, podía ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos, me paré sobre mis rodillas y estiré los brazos, él se acercó hasta a mí y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

—Te extrañé Susy

—Y yo a ti Pete, pero sabes que odio que me digan Susy—

Lo escucho reír un poco en mi oído y de pronto siento como si todos estos años nunca hubieran pasado y ellos siempre hubieran estado conmigo. Edmund y Lucy se unen a nuestro abrazo y entonces me siento completa, me siento infinita.

—Valla, esa si es una escena realmente conmovedora—Escucho decir a la chica que se había ido aparentemente a buscar a mi hermano. Escucharla nos hace romper nuestro abrazo y antes de que Peter estuviera completamente lejos de mi lo tome de la mano, la mire y después lo miré a él seriamente.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto? —Dije señalando al anillo en su dedo anular

El solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo— Muchas cosas han pasado en estos años Su— Se acercó a la chica que estaba en la puerta y le tendió la mano— Te presento a mi esposa

—Hola, mi nombre es Emily, es en verdad un placer por fin conocerte, tus hermanos me han hablado tanto de ti. —Me tendió la mano y la estrechamos, me constó un poco asimilarlo, pero finalmente sonreí, realmente me alegraba por él y siendo honesta, ellos no serían los únicos con sorpresas.

—Es un placer conocerte Emily

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos Susan, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Es que…?

—Vamos Lucy, acaba de llegar déjala respirar un poco, supongo que querrás cambiarte— Sonreí hacia Edmund pues realmente necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando y un baño bien podría ayudar a eso.

—Literalmente no acaba de llegar, llego hace dos días, solo acaba de despertar y…

—Eso no importa, debemos dejarla descansar

—Pero…

—¡Ya basta! —Los interrumpió Peter frotando sus sienes— Lucy, Ed tiene razón, debemos dejar que se cambie ¿sí? supongo que todas nuestras preguntas podrán esperar a la cena. Ahora todos fuera—Dicho esto todos salieron de la habitación—Te recogeré a la hora de la cena ¿sí?

Solamente me limité a asentir con una sonrisa y entonces el salió para dejarme sola en la habitación.

—Sí, definitivamente los tengo de vuelta. —Dije para mí misma, mientras me levantaba con la intención de tomar un largo baño.

 **Caspian POV**

Caminé para salir de la habitación y a pesar de esto aún no puedo sentir mis piernas, me cuesta creer que en realidad esté aquí, tantos años han pasado en los que he deseado y anhelado que ella volviera y ahora que lo hizo es por la razón que nunca pensé y que estoy seguro que hará que me odie aún más de lo que ya lo ha de hacer.

Verla reunirse con sus hermanos fue tan conmovedor, desearía haber tenido un momento como ese con ella, pero no podía, no con sus hermanos ahí, no en mi situación actual, debo hablar con ella y explicarle todo.

—¡Caspian!

—¿Ah? ¿Si, decías algo?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces estar en otro mundo—Dijo Sandra

—¿Yo? Para nada querida, no te preocupes por mi—Le extendí mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar

* * *

Hola a todos, me alegra mucho el poder publicar ya el segundo capitulo y quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad, a las personas que me dejan comentarios se los agradezco, de verdad eso me ayuda y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora, personalmente siento que la historia esta yendo un poco lento pero no se preocupen, con el paso de los capítulos irá avanzando de forma más rápida, ahora voy comenzando y quiero plantear muy bien los primero capítulos antes de tomar un ritmo más avanzado.

En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco de la historia de como Susan llegó a Narnia y veremos a alguien que forma parte de la nueva vida de nuestra reina favorita. Por cierto diganme si les gusto el toque de darle a Caspian su POV, la historia la narrará Susan la mayor parte del tiempo pero ocacionalmente habrá partes en las que las narre Caspian u otra persona, díganme que opinan sobre eso. Espero actualizar pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Crónicas de Narnia: Encrucijadas**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Las crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece, a excepción de algunos personajes, todo es propiedad de C. S. Lewis.

* * *

 **SUSAN POV**

Todo el mundo dejó mi habitación y me encontré sola; tenía mi mente llena de cosas, no solo había vuelto a Narnia, a donde nunca creí volver, sino que acababa de ver a mis hermanos y por primera vez no era un sueño y no solo eso, ellos ya tenían sus vidas hechas, y se miraban tan felices, me sentía mal por pensar de esta manera pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que era un poco injusto que ellos hayan pasado todos estos años reconstruyendo sus vidas y siendo tan felices mientras que yo estaba sola y destrozada en nuestro mundo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así, lo sabía, por lo que decidí tomar una ducha, la necesitaba no solo para despejar mis pensamientos sino porque sentía que no había tenido un baño en años.

 **EDMUND POV**

La mayoría nos encontrábamos en la estancia común. Estábamos presentes Lucy, Peter y su esposa Emily, con quien se había casado hacía 4 años, Eustace, mi primo, y su amiga Jill Pole—Claro que todos sabemos que a Jill no le molestaría ser algo más de mi adorado primo, si es que saben de lo que hablo, parece ser que el único que no se da cuenta es mi él. Muy cliché ¿no? — y también nos honra con su presencia su majestad, el príncipe Rilian, el rebelde príncipe narniano y por desgracia, el novio de mi hermana Lucy desde hace ya algunos meses.

La verdad es que muchas cosas han pasado desde que volvimos a Narnia, nuestro solo regreso vino acompañado de una gran travesía, como siempre, y como es tradición vencimos teniendo como recompensa el quedarnos en Narnia hasta la fecha en que tengamos permitido entrar a la Nación de Aslan.

Les contaría como fue nuestro regreso, pero creo que esa es historia para otra ocasión. Por ahora solo puedo decir que como resultado de todo ahora Peter está casado, Lucy cree haber conocido al amor de su vida y Caspian, bueno el está apunto de romper el corazón de mi hermana.

Les confieso que Susan siempre ha sido mi hermana favorita, y sé que no debería decir eso, que ¨no se puede amar más a un hermano¨ pero la realidad es que entre Susan y yo hay una relación y una empatía que no puedo sentir ni con Lucy ni con Peter.

Peter es mi hermano mayor, ha sido como un padre para mi y me gusta poder compartir con él, ya saben, cosas que no puedes compartir con las chicas, además que es un buen compañero de combate. Por otro lado, está Lucy, si bien la amo, nuestra relación se define como los hermanos pequeños que siempre están peleándose, es algo que se nos da muy bien, y claro no dejo de ser su hermano mayor, su muy protector hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, Susan es otra historia, ambos somos los hermanos de en medio, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar del tiempo difícil por el que ella pasó cuando nuestros padres murieron, que sé fue la copa que derramo el vaso para alejarse completamente de Narnia. Ella me entiende y yo la entiendo, aunque en veces no aceptamos lo que el otro hace. Se que siempre puedo contar con ella, tanto en las buenas como en las malas; es por eso que quedé destrozado cuando Aslan nos dijo que ella ya no era más amiga de Narnia, no solo porque ya no la tendría a mi lado, sino porque sé lo que esa noticia le haría a Susan. Aunque ella no lo aceptara nosotros éramos su roca.

Todo el mundo piensa que ella es una guerrera, que es dura y que nada le afecta, que todas sus acciones y actitudes son a conciencia. Pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie, sé que es dura, pero esa es solo la primera capa, una capa que tragedia tras tragedia se ha ido desgastando, dejando cada vez más al descubierto su interior de cristal.

Desde que la aventura que nos trajo de regreso acabó y se nos permitió estar en Narnia mi vida ha sido tranquila, cuido del reino junto a mi familia, me divierto en bailes ocasionales con algunas princesas o aristócratas de otros reinos y vivo feliz, pero no puedo evitar que en algún momento del día mi mente piense en Susan y lo que ha sido de su vida, bueno supongo que es el momento de descubrirlo porque aquí viene ella, entrando del brazo de nada más y nada menos que de Sandra.

 **SUSAN POV**

Tomé mi baño y me puse el vestido que estaba en mi cama, era un vestido sencillo pero que me favorecía, la parte de arriba era color crema, era de manga larga que se hacía ancha desde el momento que llegaba al codo, el resto de la falta era un color verde olivo, comenzaba con un pequeño cruzado de hilos en la parte superior y bajaba como una falta dejando una abertura al frente donde sobre salía otra falta del mismo color crema de la parte superior. Me senté en mi vanidad y peiné mi cabello, simplemente tomé dos mechones de cada lado, los torcí un poco y los uní al final de mi cabeza, dejando el resto de mi cabello caer por mi espalda.

Después de eso simplemente me contemplé ante el espejo, tenía mil cosas en mi mente y no me podía centrar en una sola. Me sentía nerviosa, aunque no se porque, me iba a encontrar con mi familia en el lugar al que siempre soñé volver, al lugar que nunca quise dejar en primer lugar. Había soñado tantas veces con volver y ahora que por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, no podía evitar tener este sentimiento de que desearía no haber vuelto.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que un sonido me sobresalto, me tomó unos segundos volver a la realidad, pero cuando lo hice me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla. Me sorprendí al ver quien era. Realmente no sabía su nombre, pero recuerdo haberla visto cuando desperté, era una chica muy hermosa, casi de mi estatura, probablemente unos cuantos centímetros más alta, su piel era blanca, su cabello era rubio platinado y sus ojos eran de un color muy parecido a los míos.

—¡Hola! No nos han presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Sandra, pero puedes llamarme Sandy, todos lo hacen.

—Hola —fue todo lo que atiné a decir, aunque dudo que lo pudiera escuchar, por alguna razón no tenía voz para decir nada más, su presencia me abrumaba, parada frente a mí, sonriendo como si fuera una vieja amiga.

—Pasaba por aquí, mi habitación está a dos puertas a la izquierda, lo cual espero no te incomode, es tu vieja habitación— la verdad es que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, en lo que a mi respecta ella es una extraña para mí, sin embargo, mis hermanos parecen conocerla bien— Claro que ahora que estas aquí no tendría ningún problema en cambiarla, no quise tomarla en primer lugar, pero no estabas aquí, y la vista al mar es increíble. —Ella hablaba muy rápido, podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz y en la forma en la que jugaba con sus manos.

—Disculpa, la verdad no entiendo muy bien lo que estas diciendo ¿mi vieja habitación? ¿en dónde estamos? Y no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿quién eres tú?

Por fin comencé a sentir un poco de claridad desde que desperté y pude hacer las preguntas, quizá con un tono un poco más hostil del que esperaba.

—Estamos en Cair Paravel tontita, Caspian lo reconstruyó hace años.

—Caspian…

—Si—dijo como dándose cuenta de que entraba en un tema del que no quería hablar— bueno, pasaba por aquí y ya casi es la hora de la cena, por lo que me preguntaba si querías que te llevara al comedor, la mayoría ya debe estarse dirigiendo hacía allá también. Están ansiosos por hablar contigo.

Su sonrisa me parecía sumamente inquietante, no podía descifrar si era falsa o no, ¿qué razones tendría para fingirla? Nunca nos habíamos visto antes; en caso de que fuera genuina ¿cómo es que alguien pudiera ser tan feliz como para sonreír así por tanto tiempo?

—Claro, lo apreciaría —dije y sonreí, realmente no sabía como sentirme con ella, se miraba como una chica sumamente dulce, aunque estoy segura que tenía su lado salvaje, y si era amiga de mi familia no podía ser mala persona, aún así, había algo en ella que no me dejaba sentirme completamente cómoda a su lado.

Caminamos por los pasillos, algunas personas al verme se inclinaban levemente, otros se quedaban viendo fijamente hasta que nos perdían de vista. Estoy muy acostumbrada a sentir las miradas de la gente, pero esta vez me hacía sentir un poco triste, todas las miradas me recordaban lo tonta que fui, lo que me llevó a no volver con mis hermanos.

Sandra hacia comentarios ocasionales sobre la arquitectura, de como ella se había enamorado de Narnia en el poco tiempo que tenía aquí y de más. No era una plática de lo más estimulante, aún podía sentir su nerviosismo el cual aumentó cuando entramos a la estancia común, la cual teníamos que atravesar para llegar al comedor.

Entramos y miré a todos mis hermanos juntos, a Eustace, esa chica Jill Pole — La verdad es que el poco tiempo que compartimos juntas en nuestro mundo no fue el mejor, en ese tiempo teníamos ciertas diferencias, por decirlo de alguna manera— y también estaba ese joven, Rilian me parece que es su nombre.

—Hola—dije a todos, sonreí y avancé un poco más dentro de la sala— amm… Sandra me ayudó a llegar aquí, al parecer su habitación está cerca de la mía.

La tensión era latente, podía sentirlo y no estaba segura de querer saber a que se debía. La verdad es que nunca me imagine que el reencuentro con mis hermanos sería así.

Edmund fue el primero en hablar, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, siempre tuve una mejor relación con el

—Nos alegra que estés de vuelta Susan, supongo que podremos disfrutar más mientras comemos ¿qué opinan?

Reí.

Simplemente reí, realmente lo hice, nada forzado ni falso, una risa limpia. Solo faltaba algo tan simple como un comentario gracioso de Edmund expresando su siempre incondicional amor por la comida para darme cuenta de que nada era un sueño, de verdad estaba de vuelta. Podía notar como todos me miraban, como si me fuera a quebrar o a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Finalmente dije

—Creo que tienes razón, muero de hambre, literalmente no recuerdo la última vez que comí.

Todos comenzaron a entrar en sí y coincidieron, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia un par de grandes puertas que daban con el gran comedor, cada quien comenzó a tomar su asiento y simplemente me quedé parada, viendo como todos se sentaban a la mesa, dudosa de que lugar tomar.

—Ven Susan, siéntate a mi lado, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.

Sonreí y agradecí mentalmente a Lucy mientras me encaminaba hacia ella, pude notar que Peter hablaba en voz baja con Sandra, pero no quise preguntar sobre que hablaban. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida en la mesa.

Peter estaba en la cabecera, su esposa, Emily, estaba a su derecha, a su izquierda había un lugar vacío, y a un lado estaba sentada Sandra, a su derecha estaba Jill, seguida de Eustace y al final estaba Rilian. De nuestro lado, sentada a la izquierda de Emily estaba Lucy, después yo y junto a mi Edmund.

Finalmente no me pude contener y pregunté

—¿Esperamos a alguien? — dirigiendo mi vista hacia el asiento vacío a la Izquierda de Peter

La tensión se volvió a sentir, pero Sandra sonrió levemente y dijo —Caspian pidió que lo disculparan, llegará tarde a la cena, pero por lo que pidió que no lo esperen.

Así que a eso se debe todo. Piensan que si veo a Caspian simplemente recaeré, el ya es agua pasada, o ese es el mantra que me sigo diciendo a mí misma.

 **EDMUND POV**

Solo podía concebir dos opciones, o Sandra era muy inocente o muy sinvergüenza. No solo fue por ella a su habitación si no que habla de Caspian como si la situación en la que están envueltos no fuera precaria. Ciertamente no es que pudiera culpar a la chica, nadie tenía la culpa, sin embargo, no creo que su actitud fuera la mejor.

—Bueno Su, creo que ya nos has tenido en suficiente suspenso. ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho en con tu vida? — Dijo Peter cambiando el tema, por cual le estaba agradecido

—¡Si! ¿cómo es que volviste a Narnia? — Secundó Lucy haciendo que todos miráramos a Susan impacientes por escuchar su historia.

Finalmente ella habló

—La verdad es que sé tanto como ustedes. Desde que todos salieron de mi habitación he tratado de recordar, de darle sentido al haber despertado aquí, pero no puedo recordar nada, puedo visualizar algunas cosas que no tienen sentido y todo está muy borroso. Todo esto se siente como un sueño

—Una pesadilla, más bien

—Rilian —Susurró Lucy dándole una severa mirada a su novio— prometiste comportarte

A lo que Rilian respondió con un bufido, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces ¿no recuerdas nada prima? —Dijo mi primo ignorando el comentario de Rilian

—No lo creo Eustace. Tengo la vaga imagen de un escenario, es de la imagen más clara que tengo en la mente. —guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego continuó— Tengo el vago recuerdo de un hombre, pero su cara es muy borrosa y no puedo distinguirlo; todo es muy frustrante.

—Es curioso que menciones el escenario— mencionó Emily, todos sabíamos a que se refería menos Susan, por supuesto, por lo que le expliqué

—Es donde te encontramos, hace unos días llegó un hombre, diciendo que estabas en el escenario de su pequeño bar en el pueblo.

—Todos estábamos un poco escépticos al principio—continuó Peter— pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

—Edmund y yo fuimos de inmediato y resultó ser cierto—Terminó Lucy— después de eso te trajimos inmediatamente al castillo y has estado en cama desde entonces.

—Ya veo—Dijo Susan quedamente tratando de asimilar todo— Trataré de recordar, espero Aslan pueda ayudar, ¿dónde está él?

—Sabes que no es un león domesticado Su

—Lucy tiene razón, sin embargo, viene por lo regular cada inicio de mes, en veces hasta dos veces al mes, nunca se queda por mucho tiempo, a veces son unas cuantas horas, pero siempre viene—dije tratando de animarla

—Bueno, supongo que mi perdida momentánea de memoria no es impedimento para que me digas como es que eso pasó —dijo ella con una mirada inquisidora hacia Peter quien estaba tomado de la mano de Em

La pareja se sonrojó y Emily dijo

—Bueno es una larga historia. — a lo que Susan sonrió y respondió

—Tengo tiempo

Y justo cuando pensaba que el ambiente podía comenzar a aligerarse la puerta se abre y entra mi querido amigo Caspian X. Puede que esta noche no acabe bien.

* * *

Hola, me he sentido con inspiración estos últimos días, a pesar de haber estado alejada del mundo narniano por tanto tiempo, así que no dejé pasar la oportunidad; además tengo como propósito de este año terminar con el éste fic. La verdad es que no recuerdo la última ve que actualice, así que si las cosas parecen perder la coherencia les pido me disculpen, hago lo mejor que puedo.

La verdad es que estoy muy contenta de como termino el capítulo ¿opinan lo mismo? También creo que es el capitulo más largo que he hecho jamás.

Agradecería si pudieran dejar un review con correcciones que quisieran que hiciera y, si en algún momento cometo un error de ortografía, redacción, etc. Por favor, háganmelo saber, al igual que sus comentarios sobre si les gusta o no el capítulo.

PD. Es la primera vez que en una historia trabajo con diferentes puntos de vista, así que pido paciencia mientras aprendo como trabajar con eso. Igual, si tienen recomendaciones ¡son completamente bienvenidas!

PD 2. Las partes en las Edmund habla podrán notar que se rompe la 4ta pared, pensé que sería un buen detalle y me facilita la escritura.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Crónicas de Narnia:**  
 **Encrucujadas**  
 **Capítulo 4**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada más que la trama y algunos personajes son míos

* * *

 **CASPIAN POV**

—¡Caspian!

—¿Ah? Si ¿decías algo?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces estar en otro mundo—Dijo Sandra

—No, para nada, no te preocupes por mi—Le extendí mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar

—¿Sabes que puedes hablar de esto conmigo verdad?

—Claro que lo sé — sonreí, sabía que siempre podía contar con ella, por más difícil fuera el tema para ella— simplemente quiero olvidarlo por un momento, es algo que me lleva atormentando por días. Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a pasar, nunca quise que tuviera que tomar una decisión así, después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Sandra me dio una mirada triste, paró y tomo mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a verla a los ojos.

—Escúchame Caspian, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, no sabías lo que nuestra relación conllevaría, y las cosas por las que ella ha pasado tampoco son tu culpa, tu seguiste con tu vida como ella también debió hacerlo, es decir, de no ser por esta situación ella no estaría aquí. Todo lo que pasó fue por sus propias decisiones, no debes culparte por nada.

—Igual no me hace sentir mejor, pero aprecio el esfuerzo

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara y volviéramos a caminar. La verdad es que toda esta situación está muy jodida, no puedo evitar sentirme miserable por lo que le haré. Se por Edmund que ya le romí el corazón una vez, no sé si soportaría hacerlo de nuevo. Susan es la mujer a la que tanto ame y que por un tiempo creí sería la única en mi vida. Por otro lado, estaba Sandra, sé que, aunque finja estar bien y me apoye, todo es muy duro para ella, ninguna de las dos debería pasar por todo esto.

El camino siguió en silencio, ambos demasiado atrapados en nuestros pensamientos como para decir palabra alguna, hasta que llegamos a la sala común, nos sentamos en un sofá hasta que todos los demás fueron llegando de poco a poco.

—Vaya, ¿a qué debemos esa cara tan larga, padre? No deberías estar rebosante de emoción, es decir, haz estado esperando este día con ansias ¿no?

—Por favor Rilian, este no es un buen momento, realmente nunca es un buen momento para tus comentarios hiriente, es tu padre a quien le hablas, debes respetarlo.

—Por favor Sandy, si tuvieras un poco de inteligencia te apartarías ahora, hazlo tu ahora antes de que sea el quien te cambie.

—¡Es suficiente Rilian! No dejaré que le hables así. —Amo a mi hijo, desearía que el pudiera entenderme un poco, desearía que aceptara que no puede controlar mi vida y que su relación con su madre no funcionó como muchas otras relaciones en el mundo, pero en lugar de entendimiento y aceptación mi hijo creció lleno de odio y resentimiento, es otra cosa por la cual no puedo evitar culparme.

—Rilian, de verdad creo que deberías de dejar de comportarte así— dijo Lucy en voz baja, no queriendo molestar a su novio

—¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte? Mi padre hizo miserable a mi madre por nunca amarla, nunca la amó porque clamaba estar enamorado de la mujer allá arriba y hasta a ella la cambió por otra.

—No es culpa de tu pa…

—¡Claro que lo es! Y también tu maldita hermana

—¡Ey! No te atrevas a meter a Susan en todo esto— interrumpió Edmund, la verdad es que yo ya no tenía energía para pelear.

—Si no fuera por ella mi padre no hubiera tenido a nadie lo distrajera sus pensamientos de mi madre, la odio, igual que a mi padre

—¡BASTA! — Todo el mundo guardó silencio y volteó a ver a un muy enojado Peter— todos deben dejar de pensar en tonterías y deberíamos comenzar a pensar en lo importante… ¿cómo es que le diremos todo?

—Simple, a la hora de la cena le preguntamos si quiere ser reina o si quiere volver a su mundo

—Rilian, ve a ese sofá, siéntate y cállate, es una orden.

Mi hijo por experiencia sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Peter, y ahora que era novio de Lucy hacía más caso a lo que él le ordenaba. Parecía que después de que empezara su relación Peter se había ensañado más con Rilian y era comprensible, todos sabemos lo protector que es Peter y debo aceptar que mi hijo se ha hacho de una reputación muy buena.

—Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna buena idea sobre como abordaremos este tema?

—En realidad — dije esperando que todos, especialmente Peter, lo aceptaran — yo realmente creo que Rilian tiene razón y deberíamos contarle todo a Susan cuanto antes.

Realmente creía que era lo mejor, probablemente era mejor para mí que para ella y sé que puede ser egoísta, pero, la verdad es que no creo que pudiera soportar tanto tiempo guardándolo como un secreto. Verla estos tres días fue suficiente tormento y ni siquiera tenía que preocuparme de qué lo fuera a descubrir.

Después de un corto silencio Peter habló.

—Creo que hablo con todos aquí cuando digo que estas loco. ¿cómo crees que puedo decirle eso a mi hermana justo cuando acaba de despertar?

—Pero es lo mejor, imagina lo herida que se sentirá cuando se entere, no podemos ocultarlo para siempre.

—No creo que estés enten…

—La verdad Pete… creo que Caspian tiene un poco de razón— habló Edmund— Es decir, no es que planee decírselo esta noche, pero pienso que quizá mañana, entre más pronto mejor.

—¡Si! simplemente hay que decirle, dejarla escoger y después se puede largar.

—Rilian, cariño, no creo que sea el mejor momento para que te expreses—susurro Lucy, tomando la mano de Rilian entre la suya— Yo creo que no deberíamos decir nada y esperar a que Aslan vuelva, quizá haya otra salida.

—Creo que Lucy tiene razón— apoyo Jill — Quizá al final Aslan encontrará otra solución y al final toda esta discusión habrá sido en vano.

—Bueno yo estoy con Caspian y Edmund— dijo Eustace, contradiciendo la posición de Jill— Conozco a mi prima lo suficiente como para saber lo enojada que estará si sabe que le ocultamos todo.

—Conozco a Susan mejor que nadie, no sabemos como ha sido su vida hasta ahora, esto podría destrozarla por completo. —Argumentó Edmund

—Creo que deberíamos votarlo— habló por primera vez Emily y al no ver que nadie se opusiera a su idea, continuó— los que estén a favor de mantener todo esto como un secreto levanten la mano.

Peter, Emily, Lucy, Jill y Sandra levantaron la mano, lo cual no podía creer.

—Bueno, eso es 4 a 5, nadie hablará de esto hasta que podamos discutirlo con Aslan antes.

—Espera Sandy, ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Lo siento Cas —murmuró ella— Simplemente creo que es lo mejor.

Di una última mirada a todos y salí de la habitación, la verdad es que no podía seguir ahí. No entendía como es que todo se complicó tanto. Estuve caminando sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Parecía que estaba destinado a fracasar con todas mis relaciones. Mi primer amor fue Susan, pero ella debía partir a su mundo y yo debía gobernar Narnia, por mucho tiempo pensé que nunca más iba a estar con alguien, en mi mente y corazón solo habitaba Susan, y a pesar de las advertencias de mis concejales sobre conseguir una esposa para obtener un heredero, me negaba a aceptar la idea de que no podía estar con mi primer amor. Durante mi aventura en la travesía del alba me encontré con Liliandil, era una estrella maravillosa, la frecuenté mucho antes de arriesgarme a comenzar una relación, pasaron un par de años hasta que decidí que ella era perfecta para ser mi esposa. Si bien nunca dejé de amar a Susan, no había duda que Liliandil era una mujer maravillosa, sabía que ella sería una buena reina y una buena madre también. Nuestros primeros años de matrimonio fueron buenos, vivíamos felices, poco sabíamos que esa era la calma antes de la tormenta. Cuando nuestro hijo Rilian nació las cosas continuaron bien, hasta que Rilian cumplió tres años es donde todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Los reclamos comenzaron al igual que las peleas, lo que había comenzado como un pequeño desacuerdo siguió creciendo hasta que estábamos en el punto en que nos gritábamos y en veces no dormíamos en la misma habitación, Rilian creció con eso e hizo mella en su comportamiento actual. ¿La razón de las peleas? Los celos de Liliandil. Ella descubrió el romance que tuve con Susan y sus celos fueron incontrolables. Yo nunca le había hablado sobre ella en específico, más bien, le había contado como es que ellos me ayudaron a derrocar a mi tío, pero nunca le conté sobre mi breve romance con cierta reina y lo que eso significó para mí. Se que estuvo mal, pero me hice a la idea de que ella no volvería y no vi razón para contarle eso a Liliandil, pensé que si lo omitía se quedaría en el pasado y no tendría que volver a pensar en eso. Al final los constantes reclamos de mi esposa me hicieron comenzar a pensar en Susan una vez más y comencé a extrañarla más que nunca. Observaba su retrato que se encontraba en una habitación especial en memoria de los reyes de antaño. Mientras observaba su retrato me preguntaba como estaría ella, cuánto tiempo habría pasado en su mundo, también me torturaba pensando en si ella habría dejado de amarme y había seguido adelante con su vida. El imaginarla con otro hombre hacía que me hirviera la sangre, que mi pulso se acelerara y sintiera un hueco en el estómago. Siempre me sentía aún peor cuando pasaba tiempo con Rilian, conforme crecía se iba dando más cuenta de las cosas. Las peleas siguieron por muchos años, había periodos de tranquilidad, pero nunca duraban lo suficiente. Hasta que el día en que mi esposa murió llegó, estaba destrozado, no solo la había perdido, sino que lamentaba el como pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio, Rilian no lo tomó mucho mejor, su comportamiento ya era rebelde, pero desde que su madre falleció debido a la bruja de saya verde, empeoró. Hoy ha mejorado gracias a la ayuda de Peter, quien lo ha mantenido en raya, pero, sobre todo fue gracias a Lucy.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y mi culpa que no me di cuenta del camino que tomaba y terminé de nuevo en la sala común, era tarde por lo que decidí entrar al comedor, aunque esperaba que los demás ya hubieran terminado.

 **EDMOUND POV**

Y justo cuando pensaba que todo comenzaba a aligerarse, mi mejor amigo, Caspian X apareció. Puede que esta noche no acabe tan bien después de todo. Saludo de manera general y se sentó en su lugar habitual, a la izquierda de Peter y aún lado de Sandra. Era de esperarse el silencio incómodo que se formó después de su llegada, especialmente después de la última conversación que tuvimos todos juntos.

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto, la verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo pero al mismo tiempo quería publicarlo ya. Me es un poco difícil actualizar con la universidad y el trabajo, pero hago lo que puedo para avanzar con los capítulos, trataré de comenzar a escribir el siguiente y con suerte no tardaré tanto es subirlo, quizá para las vacaciones de primavera.

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Los amo!**


End file.
